Various harnesses/collars/halters have previously been proposed for dogs and other animals to guide and control their movement. For dogs, it is most desirable that such a device prevent the dog from pulling on the leash 1) to reduce the strength required by the handler to control the dog, 2) prevent or reduce the counterforce exerted by the dog in response to the tension applied by the handler, thereby permitting the dog to engage in exploratory and elimination behaviors during a walk that can be inhibited when a dog is exerting counterforce, and 3) prevent or reduce barking and lunging behavior and fearful pulling on the leash, and the counterforce that can escalate these behaviors. It is also desirable that such a halter be able to facilitate training the dog to perform standard dog obedience tasks such as "sit", "down", "heel", "stay" and "come." Such training and behavioral control can proceed in an extremely effective manner by independently controlling the tightening of a strap which is looped around the dog's nose. The pulling of the leash tightens this loop, transmitting pressure to the nose loop when it is desired to prevent pulling or barking. This is a very effective obedience training and behavior problem solving procedure.
It is also desirable that such a halter be comfortable for the dog so that the dog readily acclimates to wearing it and does not engage in repeated attempts to remove it. The present design of a halter with adjustable side straps and use of light weight flexible material for construction is more comfortable for the dog than previously available halters. The adjustable side straps, adjustable neck strap, and adjustable nose loop permit customized fit for the size and shape of an individual dog's head. The adjustable side straps permit changes in the length of the side strap between the nose loop and the neck strap, thereby allowing the nose loop to be positioned at the optimal site on an individual dog's nose. Such positioning should prevent pulling while permitting closing of the dog's mouth and minimizing the ability of the dog to paw the nose loop off while being placed sufficiently far forward that the loop does not rub in the dog's eyes. The present design also has adjustability of the nose loop and neck strap. The nose loop can be adjusted by tying a knot at various positions above the ring to which the leash attaches. This allows the nose loop to be adjusted so that it is sufficiently large for the dog to eat, drink, yawn, pant and open its mouth normally when control is not required, but not so large that the dog can paw the lower portion of the nose loop into its mouth and chew it. The neck strap also is adjustable so that it can be fitted appropriately around the neck of any sized dog.
The halter includes an interconnected neck strap, a pair of side straps and a nose loop. All the straps are advantageously flexible, and, for example, may be formed of a braided fabric. The halter may be placed on, or removed from the dog, by a releasable bracket within the neck strap. To maximize the universality of the present halter, the neck, side and nose straps are readily adjustable in length, so as to customize the halter to the size of the particular dog. The connection of the various straps provides for independent movement of the nose from the neck strap.
The nose loop can be directly connected to the leash, such that the force applied by the leash, when it is desired to prevent the dog from pulling or barking, is exerted independent of the neck strap. This provides enhanced control at the leash. Conversely, if the control is via the nose and neck straps as on prior art halters, it is difficult for the handler to maintain control of a large or strong dog, and is very difficult to close the dogs' mouth. Under such prior systems the dog will still be able to exert a great deal of counterforce. Conversely, the present halter's control by the nose loop, operating independently of the neck loop, is substantially easier. Less effort is required because the dog is restricted from pulling forward by force on the nose rather than the force on the neck and nose.